It is now common for various establishments, retail stores, museums, theaters, entertainment attractions, events, and others associated with a physical location to provide their own mobile application (“app”) for patrons or other participants to download and install. Typically these companion apps serve to engage patrons, provide resources to them, and/or supplement their experience with or at the establishment. For instance, an event app might provide a list of event vendors and details about the schedule of event activities. However, users may not have prior knowledge that such an app exists, let alone make the effort to visit an appropriate app store, search for and identify the proper app, download the app ahead of time when an appropriate or preferred network connection is available, and install the app.